The masks we wear
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: we all wear a mask. our masks present different things. they show what we want to show and nothing of what we dont. they all think allen and his sister share the same mask.technically they do but different thing hide beneath the mask.lets remove the masks
1. prologue

I don't own dgray man. This is just a preview into the story.

These masks we wear..are they of any use or do they just make us seem weird? Kanda wears a mask of indifference to hide how he truly feels. Lenalee uses happiness to mask her pain. Komui wears a mask of childishness to lighten the mood. Lavi wears two masks, one of happiness and one of indifference. I, allen walker, wear a mask of happiness to hide from the world. Our masks have importance, they hide the person we truly are while letting others feel comfortable around us. We are truly alone in this world, unless someone has seen behind our masks we are alone. I wish to be alone in this world but my sister knows. She is the only one that has broken my mask. And I have seen behind hers… that is not something I wish to see again. Everyone sees her smile and they think of me. We both wear a mask of smiles and happiness, but the difference is I use my mask to hide the darkness of my past. Her mask of happiness is different… hers hides her less rational thinks that just because we are twins we are exactly alike. Oh how wrong they are.


	2. ellena walker

The masks we wear…

I do not own dgrayman. I Just own ellena.

Allen locked eyes with his twin sister, the demonic gleam behind them was enough to make him look away. He grit his teeth, closed his eyes and turned away. Her mask was breaking.

She had been locked away in the order since before he had gotten there. "allen..are you ok? You seem upset." Ellena said with a smile, she smiled exactly like he did. They shared the same mask.

Komui walked in and smiled at the twins. "allen.. they said we could let her go now. She has been locked up in here long enough they said. I tried to get her out of here before but they wuldnt let me." He said and allen's eyes widened.

Komui cut the restraints binding her arms and she hugged allen." They finally let me out…can…can I look around?" she asked and komui smiled.

"thank you. Umm but first she needs new clothes and a haircut."allen said tears coming to his eyes due to the fact his sister was finally free.

"alright. " komui said and smiled. Allen huggged her tightly, then a serious look came over his face." Keep your mask up. We don't want a repeat of what happened to mana now do we?" he asked silently and her eyes widened.

Komui looked at them oddly but shrugged, he acted in a similar fashion when they released nodded and he let her go and grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

He walked into his room and she sat down and let him cut her hair a couple inches longer than his, the black hair falling to the floor around her feet. She smiled and he turned to his dresser to get her some clothes. She stood up and snuck out of his room.

He was taking way too long to get her some clothes. Besides the tshirt and black pants weren't that bad. She shrugged and began wandering around.

She walked by the cafeteria door, then she smelled food and backtracked and walked into the room. She licked her lips and ran into the room.

All eyes were on her when she did. "hey allen-kun! Where have you been? Did you dye your hair? " a green haired girl asked, smiling at her.a red head grinned at her and she blinked, who were these people? She looked around, thinking alle was behind her but he was nowhere to be seen.

A blue haired male scoffed and turned away not even opening his eyes to look at her. "che… Moyashi." He scoffed and she huffed.

Allen ran in and everyone's jaws dropped. "what? There are two allens?" the redhead asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"no..ellena desu." She said and allen glared at her and murmered something into her ear. Her eyes dropped and she frowned.

"alright aniki…" she sighed and followed him into his room. He handed her a black halter top that stopped four inches above her belly button, a pair of black short shorts, knee high boots, and gauze. She took them and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing them and her legs, stomach, neck and lower half of her face, and her arms all the way down to her fingertips, were wrapped in bandages.( A/N:think of the stuff toma's face is wrapped up in. I dunno what its called)

He nodded and she nodded back. They walked into the cafeteria and lavi and the others waved them over.

"who is she allen?" lenalee asked. "she is my sister. Ellena walker. She is the new exorcist here." Allen said then walked away to get his food.

"so ellena..where have you been all these years?" lavi asked and ellena's eyes rolled over the redhead and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"here…where else would I have been?" she asked and lavi's eyes widened, the way she talked was just like allen's speech pattern. The bandages dropped from over her nose and mouth and she frowned.

"how have you been here when we have been here all this time?" lenalee asked. Ellena's eyes roamed over to the girl. "ive been strapped to a bed because I was an accomodator of rogue innocence." She said and lenalee's eyes widened in fear. Fear of the memories surfacing in her mind.

Lenalee bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. Ellena placed a hand on lenalee's shoulder. "its alright. Im sorry if I brought up bad memories. Im fine and you are too. That's all that needs to be known." She said politely and they looked at her. She was exactly like allen. The same smile, speech pattern and the mask was the same too.

Allen returned and her eyes narrowed. "allen….stop eating or you will get fat." She said and allen choked on his food. Well they were almost alike, she was just albiet rude and blunt…

Lavi and lenalee began to laugh at allen's distressed face. Kanda stood and noticed something was missing. He grit his teeth and looked at lavi.

"where's mugen?" he growled and lavi paled."I dunno! I didn't take it I swear." He squeaked. Allen saw something shimmer and his jaw dropped. Ellena had it.

She stood and handed it to kanda."it was on the floor underneath the table. You should take more care of your possesions, yuu.." she said and kanda glared at her.

She glared back and his eyes snorted like he usually does and snatched mugen and walked away. "ellena." He said with a curt nod. "yu."she replied and allen's jaw dropped, food forgotten.

Lenalee and lavi stared in surprise. Kanda actually called her by her first name, not usagi or moyashi like he did allen and lavi.

Ellena smiled and sat back down."why did.." allen started, but a look from ellena told him he should ask later. He sighed and nodded.

Thirty minutes later…

"Allen I have an assignment for you but this one isnt like the usual ones we one is a search for a missing person." Komui said and allen blinked.

Lenalee smiled nervously. Allen eyed them nervously."what does a missing peson have to do with me?"he asked.

"well this person is the only one that you can find." Komui said and handed him the folder. Alllen opened it and he tried to run but lenalee grabbed him.

"youre the only one who can do it! Don't worry my dearest lenalee will be helping you out. Along with lavi and bookman."komui said restraining the boy. He stopped.

"wait. Ellena isnt coming?" he asked eyes downcast. Komui shook his head. She may have an 80% syncrorate but she has never even activated it before.

Allen laughed." That's a lie. She was a long time ago but I will never forget how scared I was. Mana said that she had the devil's claws. Once I saw them I agreed with him fully." Allen said then took the folder and left. He was going to regret leaving her here but he had to.

He looked for ellena and once he found her he frowned." Ellena. I have to go look for cross. You cant come with me. Im sorry. You have to train with you innocence here. I will see you when I get back." He said and she nodded.

"good luck brother. Come back unscathed. Because I do not wish to lose you yet." She said and he smiled. She smiled back and waved at him. Her eyes rolled over to the picture on the wall of the general.

She smirked. "I think ill train with you. You will be my sensei."she laughed darkly and walked out of the room, general sokaro's picture hanging on the wall behind her.


	3. sokaro's disciple joins tiedoll group

The masks we wear… I do not own dgrayman. Just ellena walker.(daisya didn't die in this story. Kanda got to him before tyki destroyed his innocence and killed him.)

Ellena's eyes began to water at what komui had just told her. She blinked back the tears and grit her teeth. She was about to snap at komui but her sensei grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"ellena… allen is dead there is nothing more you can do." Sokaro nodded and sighed. All malicious thoughts faded.

"komui..let her go. She needs more experience. Besides as if she'd ever show me and madness up. The squirt can fight. Just let her go assist tiedoll's group in looking for exorcists." Sokaro said from his spot on the floor cross legged propping his head up with one arm.

Komui nodded."they are headed to edo. Don't get in their way."komui said and ellena walked out. Silently thanking sokaro when she passed by him.

Weeks later near edo….

Kanda, mari, daisya, and tiedoll had made camp for the night when a loud crash jolted them from their duties. Kanda sighed.

He saw the large akuma leer down at them. A light flashed and the akuma turned the other way. Growled and stood up straight.

"demon star gita!" it said and a purle star in a circle glowed behind it and it shot beams of akuma poison at the light.

They ran in the direction of the akuma and they watched as the light slid across the face of the akuma then land on a large rock. The akuma exploded and they looked at the rock.

A girl with waist length black hair in a high ponytail wearing high heeled boots short shorts, a halter top that showed her stomach, and bandages covering her stomach legs arms and lower part of her face. She also had an exorcist coat like kanda's.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman.a glimmer shined across her fingers and he realized she had eight inch long metal claws covered in akuma blood on her hands.

Her tongue poked out from between the bandages on her face and she licked the blod off her claws. Her metallic dark gray eyes rolled over to them and she stood up from her leisurely lounging on the boulder.

The bandages fell from her face and revealed a familiar smile. Kanda sighed and shook his head. "you know ellena I couldve killed you." Kanda sighed and she laughed.

"and just who are you miss?" tiedoll asked. Ellena smiled and he frowned more."youre just like him…" kanda spat glaring at her.

"I am ellena walker. I was allen's twin is gone now. Tyki mikk got him."she said, her eyes closed as her innocence dissolved and turned into a series of rings, one on each finger.

"but there is something else I can be titled as…"she said and she smiled at them again."and just what is that?" tiedoll asked.

"I am general sokaro's only disciple." She said and tiedoll nodded."that is indeed an achievement. But may I ask.. why are you here?" he asked. Daisya walked around her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was sent here to assist you in your search for new exorcists." She said and tiedoll nodded. "well then just don't get in the way." Tiedoll said and she sighed.

Days later in edo…

Ellena stared in awe at the raw number of akuma. She smiled at kanda when he gave her a suspicious look. "I hear cross' team." Mari said.

Ellena looked at tiedoll and silently asked."go assist them." He said and she smiled and bowed politely. "arigatou" she said and took off towards the fight, kanda close behind.

With lenalee and the others…..

Lenalee struggled in tyki mikk's grip. Chaoji ran at tyki and tried to grab him but his hand went through him."chaoji no!" lenalee yelled and tyki sighed.

"you just spoiled my good mood." Tyki said. "tease. Devour them" he said and a large purple light emmitted from his back and it started to swallow chaoji.

Tyki looked down because he saw a blue light at his feet then he jumped back and kanda arose from the roof beneath him.

"my my what company we have today.."he said. Tears formed in lenalee's eyes. "kanda!" she yelled and struggled in tyki's grasp but he held her tightly.

"hmmm were you a friend of allen's too?" tyki asked and kanda scoffed."what would I care for the moyahsi."

Tyki blinked clearly confused."moyashi?" he asked. Kanda ran at him and began to swipe at him with mugen.

Tyki jumped backwards evading kanda's swings.'this one is fast.' He thought then formed his tease blade and fought back.

A bright flash caught everyone's attention and the rest of the large akuma fell. Tyki threw lenalee at kanda. And then he sent his tease at them but lavi got in the way and blocked the attack. Then he took off to where the earl was.

The earl let out his sphere of destruction and everything was wiped out. There was a heavy fog that kanda and lavi walked through.

They had started out by lenalee then they ended up fighting skin and tyki, drawing them away from lenalee and her crystal.

By lenalee's crystal…

The earl had broken through her crystal and she was scared. She didn't know what was going on. She felt her tears surface as the earl come upon her.

A white hand stopped him from getting any closer to her. "good evening earl. " a voice oh so familiar to lenalee said.

"good evening…allen walker.." the earl said and she looked at the owner of the white arm and saw allen. Her tears fell and she bit her lip.

Allen fought off the earl then they were outside and the earl and the noah were gone. Kanda began to look around. He was looking for someone.

"eh bakanda who are you looking for?" allen asked. Lavi, krory, and bookman walked over and gave them a curious look. Miranda screamed and they all ran over to her. Tyki stood there with a figure in his arms.

"missing someone?" he asked with a smirk. Kanda grit his teeth."let ellena go!" he growled. Tyki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with a purple liquid.

"oi. How would you like to see the truth behind the mask?" he said and allen's eyes widened. "don't you dare!" he yelled, but to no avail. He poured the liquid down ellena's throat.

He dropped her to the ground and her eyes were empty. Then a sadistic grin spread over her face. Allen grit his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists and turned away.

Tyki vanished. Ellena stood up and stretched. She smiled at them, nothing had changed her mask was still up.

Allen narrowed his eyes at her."ellena are you alright?" he asked and she looked at him confused."yes. of course im fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. He shrugged and ignored her momentary lapse of control.

She turned away and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to go and soon or kill stared at his sister and narrowed his eyes. Something was up…

She turned back to them and they all hid under the bridge for a while until lenalee was taken into the ark. Things weren't going to be as easy going anymore. Something was wrong with ellena and they were now trapped in the ark while it was collapsing.


	4. the gift of the second sight

The masks we wear…. I don't own dgrayman.

They had bare ly escaped the ark with their lives and now look. Lulu bell had come for the akuma egg. Allen watched as she took miranda under the black water with the egg.

Allen dove under ignoring the faact that cross had still shot under at the egg when he had gone in front of it.

Ellena looked around at all the akuma and a sadistic grin broke out on her face. She jumped at an akuma and slashed it to bits, while laughing.

Sokaro grinned at his disciple, she was like him deep down. She landed on the head of an akuma and she smirked. "heheheheheheh im losing my mind…." She laughed a hand covering her face, her eyes wide and filled with insanity.

Sokaro narrowed his eyes at this."don't steal my thunder now girl." He said and she grinned at him."it was my thunder from the start." She said and out of the corner of her eyes she saw a level four akuma go past.

She grinned."oh no you don't." she said and ran after it. She landed behind it and it turned around. "an exorcist on the brink of sanity? Hmm interesting." It said and she scratched at it. It jumped back and she latched onto it andshoved her clawed hands through it then pulled them out and grabbed its head and sunk her claws into it and ripped its head in half. She laughed and licked the akuma blood off her fingers with a sick grin.

Sokaro sighed."you aint right." He said and she smirked and took out about twelve more akuma with a swipe of the claws in the air sending light blades at them. She stopped in mid air and her eyes went wide.

She coughed and a lot of blood errupted from her throat. She looked down and she had ended up jumping in front of madness when sokaro had thrown it.

She reached behind her and pulled the weapon out of her back, blood dribbling down her chin as she screamed in pain as she wretched the blade from her stomach.

She dropped the blood coated weapon to the ground and fell to her knees, clutching the hands shook as she pulled them away from the wound.

Akuma surrounded her and she screamed as they tried to steal her innocence. They were thrown back as soon as they touched her innocence.

Rising from where she once was, was a large black cystal like the one lenalee had been trapped in. sokaro grabbed madness and tried to break the crystal but he ended up being thrown back.

Inside the crystal…ellena pov…

My eyes snapped open and I looked through the clear black crystal around me. I grit my teeth, this again. Oh well. I guess I will just have to fight the battle from here.

I frowned. This is the thing that killed mana. I hated this with a passion, this thing only arises when my insanity breaks free. I was always a mental child.

The noah knew about this im guessing. Allen looked over at me and his eyes shot wide. He grabbed anyone he could and they guessing he told them what this thing does.

In return of my life my innocence fights on its drains my life , but it gets the job done.i held my hands out and black sparks jolted throughout the crystal.

"invoke. Innocence level two. Full invocation" I said and the crystal began to shake then i smiled at allen and the innocence exploded. Killing all the nearby akuma and destroying a large portion of the building.

With allen….

"ellena!"he yelled and she smiled at him. A real smile. He reached out to her but sokaro pulled him back as the crystal exploded and killed everything in its path of destruction.

Allen waited until the explosion died down then ran out to her and he found her. She was still clutching the wound on her stomach.

She looked up at him and smiled at him despite the intense pain she was in. her jaw dropped and her right hand clutched her chest.

Her eyes went wide and she grit her teeth and smiled through the pain."I want you to remember me from the good times we had. Heheh. Remember the time mana found that puppy and it growled at you and you were so saddened that mana bought us ice cream and d took us to the park? We had fun.. didn't we?" she asked.

Tears formed in allen's eyes as he watched ellena cry, blood flowing from in between her lips as she talked, occasiaonally pausing and gritting her teeth due to the pain.

Allen held her as she smiled."yeah I remember. We can still have more fun I promise." Allen said tears streaking down his face and onto his sisters cheeks. She reached up and patted his cheek.

"its my time to go…I see mana…its such a shame that I ruined our happy littl family huh? I just had to go after the akuma…I killed mana… its my fault. Im sorry mana…" she said reaching up to the air near allen.

She looked at allen and smiled."mana says its time to go now…he said he loves you allen. And he means it. He says he will see you when you get here. Gotta go now.. bye bye allen." She said and kissed her brother's cheek.

Allen placed his hand on her cheek and began to eyes slid shut and her breathing stopped. He smoothed her hair as he cried.

"allen? Is she ok?" lenalee asked. Allen sobbed more and lenalee fell to her knees a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

One last involuntary jerk and ellena was gone. Sokaro sighed. He inevitably caused this. It hurt. His only disciple was dead.

Allen hugged her to him and he grit his teeth. He noticed a green glow from her body and he stopped hugging her slightly.

Her eyes had slid open and they had begun to glow body turned into a green light in his arms. Then the light morphed into a skull similar to when mana had cursed his left eye.

Her innocence hit the floor with a clink. An angelic laugh rang throughout the room."aniki. mana said I wasn't quite done yet. He said I had a gift to give you. You will see what it is shortly. All I was told to say was that you have the sight of both light and dark, use them wisely" ellena's voice rang out in the room and the green light formed a humanoid form and it looked like ellena. She reached out and touched his right eye.

Her holographic form vanished and allen held a hand over his right eye. He removed the hand and he looked around.

His jaw dropped. "I cant believe this….its incredible…." He said and everyone looked at him, sorrow and pity in their eyes.

"what is is allen?" komui asked. Allen smiled at him. "ellena just helped us win this war." He said and everyone's eyes widened.

"how so?" komui asked in disbelief."I can see innocence..the girft of the sight of the light. Was a gift from ellena. The gift of the sight of darkness, was a gift from mana. Together we can win this war." He said and observed the innocence of his comrades. This would be useful indeed.


	5. epilogue: allen's disciples

The masks we wear…

Epilogue.

Allens ran into the cavern without his companions. He had to get to this innocence and soon. A glowing light up ahead signalled he was close to it.

He paused and smirked. "hello tyki… I see you are here looking for the innocence too. Too bad I already found it. And its thanks to you giving ellena the potion. Her mask vanished and her innocence took over and now I have the sight of innocence. I owe it to you but im afraid you cant have the innocence." Allen said and shoved his hand into the wall, grabbed the innocence and took off running the direction.

He burst out he tunnel and had a horrified look on his face."tyki is after me lets go!" he yelled and lenalee took off following him.

Everything had changed since allen had received ellena's gift. They were winning this war. The experienced exorcists counted up to: daisya, himself, kanda, lavi, lenalee, tiedoll, klaud, sokaro, mari, miranda, krory,chaoji,timothy, and kanda.

The new exorcists they had found was even more than the experienced , itachi, hiashi, kaito, kaiba, dosu, saya, haruhi, the twins sai and sachiko, lily, haji, maria, komira, kira, riku, hotaru, sakura, shiro, and hiro.

There was alyssa winters. She held the lightning sword innocence. She could swing the blade and send lightning from the end of the blade to destroy akuma. She is thirty with blonde hair and golden brown eyes.

Itachi and his weasel. Basically the same rules applied for kyo the weasel that applied to lou shimin. It grew in size and acted like it was rabid. He is twelve with green eyes and short brown hair.

Hiashi and his parasitic innocence. It was called swarm. He could control insects and their size shape and attacks. I was really useful when dealing with a group of akuma. He is twenty two, with jaw length dark brown hair and cobalt eyes.

Kaito and his twin katana's. he fights similar to kanda but his weapon doesn't summon illusions. He is fluent in the way of dual weilding swords. He is sixteen with dark blue hair and silver eyes.

Kaiba uses kunai. He calls them the hydra because each one he throws out two more appear. He is fifteen and has black hair covering one eye and red eyes.

Dosu uses his pet boa constrictor, It wraps around multiple akuma and crushes them or it will bite is seventeen and has white hair that obscures his black eyes.

Saya uses a huge boomerang. She throws it and if it makes cantact with an akuma that akuma and any nearby akuma explode. She is twenty and she has short boyish gold hair and determined blue eyes.

Haruhi has a parasitic innocence, it is located in her hands and is called shinigami touch. Any akuma she touches will explode on contact, because she injects her innocence into the akuma. She is eighteen and she has blood red hair covering her left eye and in a high ponytail that reaches her hips and her eyes are green.

Sai and sachiko are the only twins besides allen and ellena. sai and saichiko share an art innocence. Its parasitic and is called artists dreams. It is located in sai's left arm and in saichiko's right arm. Sai thinks up elaborate traps to trap the akuma while saichiko conjures up artistic weapons to destroy the and saichiko both have jaw length black hair and golden eyes. They are both sixteen.

Lily uses a lily shaped bracelet to kill akuma. It enhances her fighting abiliities and coats her hands and feet in innocence while she fights it creates an invisible blade around her hands and feet. She has darker than black hair and lavender eyes. She is twelve.

Haji uses judgement, he became the accomodator after cross' also received grave of maria, due to the sorcery cross had used to bind maria to himself and is nineteen and he has long black ahir and blue eyes.

Maria uses a bow called purity. She shoots an arrow of pure innocence energy and it kills akuma. She is seventeen, has dark almost black blue hair and white eyes.

Komira has a crystal type innocence that takes form of a vine wrapping around her arms when activated. She is twenty nine and has short dark green hair and onyx eyes.

Kira uses a large shuriken with similar properties of lavi's hammer. It grows in size but stays the same weight and it catches on fire when thrown, destroying multiple akuma at once. She has dark blonde hair and pale green eyes.

Riku uses a glove innocence. they allow him to crush through anything in his way with a single punch. He is twenty four and has dark brown eyes and spiky green hair.

Hotaru has a glove type innocence as well. He controls fire and it surrounds akuma and burns them. He is ten and he has short firey orange hair and red eyes.

Sakura has a large axe that she throws at akuma and it returns to her after it hits the intended target. She has light purple hair and onyx is thirteen.

Shiro fights with two hunting knives. When activated they have the ability to throw soundwaves to extend their range. He is fourteen and has black hair in a spik ponytail and gray eyes.

Hiro uses senbon needles. When activated, if they hit their target they grow in size and spikes branch out of the original and destroy the akuma. He has short blonde hair in a tiny ponytail and energetic blue eyes.

Allen was snapped from his thoughts when tyki grabbed his coat. "uh oh." He muttered then he grinned, he saw sai and sachiko's innocence nearby.

He grinned at yki and tyki's eyes widened as a black haired boy held up his left hand and drew something in the air and a cage formed around tyki.

Tyki stared at the cage and tried to pass through it but he couldn't. the black haired boy showed no emotion, but his golden eyes shined with amusement.

A girl that looked exactly like him walked up and held up her right arm and drew something else.a holographic tiger walked around him with a predetory gleam in its hollow eyes.

" this is who will win the war tyki. We exorcists have gotten stronger and there's nothing you can do. You noah are losing already." Allen said and tyki narrowed his eyes.

"its impossible to defeat us. You never will. If you only have these two and the others its still no use."tyki laughed.

Allen shook his head." Oh poor tyki. There are over thirty of us exorcists and only you road, sheril, earl, and the twins now. How are you going to fight against us? "sai scoffed and his twin sister sachiko laughed.

" the noah are losing this war. Tiger play with your new toy. Be sure to maul him." Sachiko said and the holographic tiger clamped its jaws down on tyki's arm. Eliciting scream from the noah male.

Thanks for reading this! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
